sharedexpfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegfried of Fallbridge
This article is under construction. Please pardon the mess! Biography Early Childhood Born to human mother named Helga, Siegfried was a bastard who never knew his elven father. All he learned growing up was that it had been a brief affair. While Siegfried was still young, Helga married a local miner named Oscar and they had another child together, a daughter. Siegfried was a loner and an outsider, shunned by most of the other children of the village and disliked by his step-father. Clever, but not brilliant, Siegfried preferred the company of books. When Siegfried was about ten, his step-father died of miner's lung, and when he was twelve, his mother and half-sister died in a plague that swept through his hometown. Somehow, whether due to his own constitution or elven blood, he survived. He left his home behind when he was thirteen. Teens After leaving home, Siegfried wandered aimlessly and took odd jobs to survive. That is, until he discovered Arkham Academy. Determined to gain entrance, Siegfried saved up his money and managed to gain acceptance to the Academy at age fifteen. Siegfried did well in his general studies, and showed a personal interest in history, the arcane, as well as more obscure subjects. Before his first semester ended, Siegfried gained a mentor in Professor Kaine, who supported the boy's studies and eventually became his patron at the Academy. Kaine encouraged Siegfried's interest in the esoteric and eldritch, and employed him as a research assistant as Siegfried grew older. Twenties Upon graduation, Siegfried remained at the Academy as a Professor in his own right. He eagerly used his new authority to delve deeper into his studies. Due to the nature of his research, Siegfried drew unwanted attention from the other faculty members to the point where even Kaine advised him to slow down and change course. By the time he was twenty-three, Siegfried was brought to task for his continued research into strange and forbidden lore and, worse of all, inability to gain new funding for the Academy. For these crimes against academia, Siegfried was banished from the Academy. He made his way to the small town of Fallbridge where he took up residence as a tutor and continued his research in private. Thirties Siegfried had delved deeply into research of the Far Realms and had acquired an extensive collection of occult lore. One foggy evening, a strange man knocked on his door claiming he had a book for sale that would be of great interest to Siegfried. Despite the suspicious nature of the transaction, Siegfried purchased the book which turned out to contain extensive lore on the Far Realm and one of the powerful beings that resided there. The book contained a ritual that promised great power. Unfortunately, that power came at great cost. Siegfried came into contact with an entity from the Far Realm known as who granted him great power. Through visions and nightmares, Siegfried gradually came to the conclusion that he was intended to disrupt the Cult of , but wanting no part of it he fled instead. By this point, however, Siegfried understood that no matter how far he ran he could never get away. Current Siegfried's primary goal is to continue his research and increase his own arcane powers. At the same time, he wants to find a way to sever the link between himself and his patron to limit the damage being done to his mind. The two goals may not be entirely compatible. Personality and Traits Likes *Ancient tomes *Historic lore *Eldritch Blast *Batholomew *Whiskey Dislikes *Eldritch Horrors *Mind-rending magic *Socializing *The Stars *Fools *Explaining himself Habits *Being a weirdo *Muttering to himself Relationships Player Characters Clair Belrose She is kind and has good intentions. This, coupled with her naivete, clouds her judgement and makes her a dangerous liability to the group. Though open conflict with her should be avoided whenever possible, it is important to undermine her and ensure that the party takes more practical courses of action. Bond: Thistle Merrybell She is full of secrets and has a murky past. She apparently got tied up with EV, Garbagos, and his wife. It's unclear if she has any connection to the red-robed wizard. Past events have put a rift between us, but she could be a valuable ally if her magical talents are nurtured. Bond: Argent the Monk He is a fool and a potential danger to all around him. Fortunately, his idiocy tends towards obedience, and as long as he can be pointed at the correct enemies he remains useful. Bond: Auri the Sorceress She joined our group under mysterious and suspect circumstances. What with her being a tiefling, I am curious about her origins but so far have not asked about it. She has a natural talent for magic and a devious mind, and is probably the only sensible person in the group besides myself. I don't think she can be trusted, but as long as an eye is kept on her I think she will be a strong ally. I think some of my interests align with hers, so I hope work with her more. Bond: NPCs Kaine One of Siegfried's key tutors. Unbeknownst to Siegfried, he has ties to cultist groups and may have targeted Siegfried specifically. Trivia There is no trivia at this time!